One Day Regret
by FiliandKili'sGirl18
Summary: For Jess, everything is going brilliantly. She finally has the man of her dreams. However the past is unwilling to stay hidden for long. Soon Jess wonders if she will ever be able to move on from her mistake and be happy with Becker. Or will her one night regret ruin her upcoming future with Becker? (Sequel to One Night Regret) AN: I do not own Primeval.
1. It's Far From Over

_**AN: So I wasn't planning on a sequel to 'One Night Regret' but then SandyLeePotts gave me an idea for one so a big shout out for that. I wouldn't say you HAD to read 'One Night Regret' but it would probably be helpful if you did.**_

It's Far From Over

Applying a thin layer of lip gloss, Jess smiled at her reflection in the mirror. She and Becker had been officially in a relationship for a week, yet this was going to be their first date. It should have been their second but a complicated creature incursion featuring a flock of Dodo's in an office block, had forced them both to cancel their dinner plans.

"Jess can you hurry up please? Some of us need to pee!"

Blushing, Jess grabbed her makeup bag and pulled the door open. Connor gave her a grateful smile, pushing past her and locking the door. Shaking her head Jess hurried over to her room. Even though she'd had her outfit planned she just wanted to double check. It was only the cinema so she didn't need to dress up. But surely on a first date she should dress up a bit? Plus Becker only saw her in her work clothes, it'd be nice to surprise him. But then she didn't want to overdress. She doubted he would be going overboard. She'd be lucky if he wore something that wasn't black.

"Jess stop it."

"Stop what?" Jess frowned at Abby who was standing by the doorway in her gym clothes. The blonde sighed.

"Stop overthinking this. He won't care what you wear."

Jess paused, "I know. But…I just want to show him I'm the ideal girlfriend. I mean…after what happened with Luke I don't want him getting the wrong idea."

Abby nodded, "Jess everything will be fine. Tell Connor I'll be back in a couple of hours."

Watching her friend go, Jess sighed to herself. It had been over a week since she'd asked Becker out, been rejected, gone out partying and ended up in another guy's bed. Becker had told her it didn't matter, but Jess knew it must still be bothering him. Taking a deep breath she checked her watch.

"Oh my God!"

"Jess?" Connor shut the bathroom door behind him, "What is it?"

"Becker's going to be here in half an hour!"

"I…" shutting his mouth Connor gave a small shrug. Turning her back on him, Jess ran towards her bedroom. She had no real reason to be nervous. She'd known Becker for years. But being his colleague and friend was a lot different than being his girlfriend. Pulling on a pair of dark skinny jeans, Jess slipped a bright yellow halter neck top on and grabbed her favourite black boots. She hadn't worn jeans since that night she and Becker had disarmed the bomb set by Ethan. Not that Becker would remember what she wore that time. Guys never did. Zipping up her boots Jess grabbed her leather jacket and double checked she had everything in her bag. She smiled at it. It resembled a small satchel; except it was bright green. It'd been on so many first dates it was now exclusively her 'dating bag'.

Sitting down on her bed, Jess held the bag tightly in her hands. She'd made a vow to herself, to not bring up Luke or anything else relating to that business. Of course if Becker brought it up that was different. She just wanted the whole thing to be over. Her phone beeped, she didn't have to look to know who it was. However she did anyway, just so she could smile.

 _Sorry I'm early. Coming up to your flat now xx_

Grinning Jess slipped the phone into her bag, jumped to her feet and ran out of her room and towards the door to her flat. She was aware of Connor lounging on the couch, watching her carefully. However she chose to ignore him in favour of opening the door just as someone began knocking on the other side.

"Hi."

Becker smiled at her, "I know I'm early but…I mean I thought about waiting in the car but then um…" he glanced her up and down, "you look great."

"Thanks," Jess eyed his choice of clothes, "So do you. Nice to see you do own items of colour."

Becker wore dark jeans with a white t-shirt and a dark green jacket. He shrugged.

"I wanted to make an effort. Can't have my colourful girlfriend showing me up."

Jess couldn't help but giggle at that. _My girlfriend!_

"So," Becker cleared his throat, "shall we?"

Nodding Jess glanced back at Connor.

"See you…well some point later. Abby will be back in a couple of hours."

Connor nodded before waving them off. Shutting the door behind her, Jess took Becker's arm and they walked towards the lift.

* * *

"I never said I hated action movies Becker!"

"You did! You specifically said "action movies are just guys running round shooting things and showing their muscles off"."

Blushing Jess slipped her hand into Becker's, "Okay so maybe I did. But that one was okay."

"Okay? Jessica you can't call a film like that one 'okay'."

Giggling at Becker's indignant voice, Jess leant against him as they left the cinema. Holding Becker's hand tightly, she could feel his thumb gently stroking the top of her hand.

"Um…so I was thinking. Since we are…together…could I maybe call you by your first name?"

Becker froze and Jess quickly shook her head.

"Not at work obviously. Not even if public if you like. But when we're by ourselves. Forget it. I'm sorry I shouldn't have…it's fine."

"Jess stop," Becker turned her and wrapped both of his arms around her, "I was going to say that you can if you like. _Only_ when we are completely alone though."

Jess nodded, reaching up to kiss him on the lips. Becker's hands cupped her neck as he kissed her back. Breaking apart she smiled.

"You are one good kisser."

He raised an eyebrow, "No need to sound too surprised."

Smiling Jess took his hand again as they started walking.

"By the way," Becker added, "you should wear jeans more. They look good on you."

"Oh thanks," Jess brushed her legs down out of habit, "I just…I wanted to wear something different."

"I didn't know you owned any. Well, not until we had to disarm a bomb of course."

Jess stared at him, "You…you remembered I wore..? I didn't think you had even noticed!"

"Jess I was crazy about you," Becker laughed, "I noticed every little thing about you."

Squeezing his hand Jess carried on walking. As they came to a crossing she leant against Becker. The other side of the street was incredibly busy and Jess was glad she had Becker with her. Even without the army uniform and the guns, people seemed to move out of his way. Narrowing her eyes she focused her gaze on one figure in particular. She could be imagining it but…

"Oh God."

"Jess?" Becker glanced down at her, "What is it?"

"I…" shaking her head Jess followed him as the light went to green and they crossed. As they passed several people Jess turned her head to get a look at the man. However he had slipped in amongst the crowd. Sighing she turned back round to see Becker staring at her.

"Jess are you alright?"

"Yes," she nodded, "I'm fine."

"Okay," Becker took her hand, "Because I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Oh?"

"Yes," he pulled her close, "What happened with you and Luke; I've forgotten about it. I want you to know I'll never mention it, never use it against you if we argue and I won't ever hold it against you. I love you so much Jessica. I just…I needed you to know in case you were still worried about it."

Jess took a shaky breath, "Thanks. I won't lie that makes me feel a lot better."

Becker grinned, "So then. Dinner?"

"Yes, dinner would be great."

As they walked Jess tried to ignore the ferocious pounding in her chest. How on earth did she explain to Becker that she had seen Luke? That he had looked directly at her? She shook her head. She was over reacting. Maybe it had been a coincidence. Maybe it hadn't even been him?

But maybe it had.

Maybe it hadn't been a coincidence.

 _ **So hopefully you all like this as much as the first one. Yes we will get to see plenty of protective Becker. Let me know what you think xxx**_


	2. Events Escalate

_**Big thanks to SarahJStar for following.**_

 _ **Cengiz – I love protective Becker. I don't think I'll ever be able to write him any other way.**_

 _ **PandemicJack – Aww thanks. Hopefully you enjoy this one as well**_

 _ **Primevalyank – He might be. Or he might not be! You'll have to wait and see.**_

 _ **Emma – I will try. However with third year of uni starting soon I can't promise.**_

 _ **Guest – I didn't plan it but then an idea began forming so hopefully it works.**_

Events Escalate

Walking out of the café, Jess was busy focusing on trying to juggle her bag, her coffee, the sandwich she would have for lunch, and the Danish pastry that would serve as her breakfast. She'd been called in a couple of hours before her normal shift started and had left Connor and Abby fast asleep in her spare room. And judging by the sounds of last night, they were both going to need the sleep. Jess shook her head. She was going to have to talk them about that. She hadn't minded at first. After all, both Abby and Connor had explained that it had been too dangerous to have sex in the Cretaceous. So she hadn't complained about the noise. But now it was starting to get on her nerves. Not only was she not getting enough sleep, but she didn't really want to hear her two flatmates and best friends having sex.

"Can I help you?"

Not bothering to look up Jess nodded. If she moved another step she would drop something. And it would probably be the pastry. Hands took her coffee and makeshift breakfast, allowing her to slip the sandwich into her bag and then sling it over her shoulder. Jess held out her hands for the rest of her things.

"Thank you so much I…"

Her mouth dropped when Luke smiled at her. Shaking her head weakly, Jess said nothing as she took back her drink and Danish. Holding them close to her she tried to think of something to say. She knew she should have taken Becker's offer of a lift into work. He'd asked but she'd told him to get the extra sleep. Luke reached out for her, his eyes narrowing by the tiniest of fractions when she backed away. Jess glanced at the people walking by them. But what was the point? All they would see was a man and a woman having a conversation. Licking her lips Jess eyed him warily.

"What do you want?"

"Hi Luke how are you?" He said sarcastically. Jess blushed.

"Sorry. Um…how are you?"

"I'm fine," Luke moved closer towards her, "I miss you."

"Luke it was one very drunken night. I'd rather just forget it ever happened and move on."

He shook his head, "I don't believe that. Jess we had something special. I know we did. I know I haven't behaved well to you since then. But I was hurt. You walked off without even saying goodbye to me! You didn't call or text. You made me feel like I was nothing."

Jess sighed. As much as she hated to admit it, Luke had a point. She'd walked out that morning without even leaving him a note. She'd ignored him as best as possible in order to make herself feel better. Yet by doing that she had clearly made him feel bad.

"I know. I'm sorry. I just…I was ashamed and I wanted to forget about it."

Luke gave a small nod. As his eyes lingered over her body Jess forced herself not to shudder. Sensing he wasn't going to go so easily she tried a different tactic.

"Look Luke, I'm sorry if I hurt you. I never meant to honestly. But there could never be any sort of relationship between us. Now I really need to get to work."

Jess began walking before she had finished speaking; hoping to completely bypass him. However, as she moved closer to him both arms shot out and grabbed hers, pushing her back against the wall.

"It's that boyfriend of yours isn't it? The soldier?"

"I…Luke get off of me!"

He gave her a small shake and Jess froze when her Danish dropped from her hand and onto the floor. Luke peered closely into her eyes.

"It's that Becker isn't it? The one who rejected you? Jess I don't…" pushing her away he shook his head.

"So let me get this right. You ask him out and he says no. You flirt with me and sleep with me. You then act like I don't exist and run back to him?"

"It's complicated," Jess knew how weak that sounded. But she wasn't going to give Luke any more of the story. Glancing at her watch she sighed. If she didn't go soon she really would be late for work.

"Listen to me Luke. I love Becker. I want to spend the rest of my life with him. That night with you was a mistake and it should never have happened. Please just…just try and understand that."

"You don't mean that Jess. You can't."

"I do," Jess frantically looked over her shoulder. Surely one of the people walking by had to realise something wasn't right?

"Luke I…" trailing off Jess frowned at him. She had dismissed the incident after the cinema. But now, with Luke acting the way he was, maybe she had been right the first time.

"Have you been following me?"

He froze, "What?"

"It's a simple enough question. Have you been following me?"

Luke looked down at the ground. Taking this as confirmation, Jess pressed a hand to her stomach.

"Oh my god. Luke what on earth is wrong with you?"

"It wasn't planned I swear. I was just walking and suddenly, there you were. Hand in hand with that man. And I felt so angry and so…discarded. I knew I had to talk to you so I followed you as you went home."

Jess was now sure she would be sick. How had Becker not twigged? Pushing him from her head she bit her lip.

"And?"

"Well I found out where you lived. And this morning I told myself to see you and talk to you. I…I was on my over when I saw you leaving the café."

"Um…right," trying to process the information, Jess gripped her now lukewarm coffee.

"Luke I'm going to give you one last chance. Leave me alone. Forget all about me and move on. I won't tell Becker or anyone else you were following me I swear. But only if you leave now!"

Shaking his head Luke reached out to take her hand. However, at the last second he stopped and let it hang by his side.

"Jess you don't know what you are saying."

"Yes I do," mustering up her courage, Jess pushed Luke to one side, "Now leave me alone."

Not looking back she hurried down the street as fast as she could. She couldn't hear Luke, yet that didn't make her walk slower in the slightest.

She had hoped she'd be able to put that business behind her. It would appear she was wrong.

* * *

Jess didn't see Becker until lunchtime. And not just because she had been avoiding him. There had been two mild incursions to deal with, meaning Becker had been leaving almost as soon as he got in. Had this been a normal day then Jess would have been upset not to have at least given him a quick kiss. But with Luke still invading her thoughts maybe it was bet if she didn't see Becker just yet.

"Jess?"

Jess couldn't hold in her groan. Ever since meeting him, Becker's voice had always turned her on. But now it was the last thing she wanted to hear. As a small plastic box was placed in front of her, she forced herself to smile up at him.

"Hey," Jess glanced at the box. Inside she could see a sandwich, some chocolate bars and a can of pop.

"Is it lunchtime already?"

Becker nodded, leaning down to kiss her. At the last second Jess turned so he caught her cheek. Guilt piling up as she caught the hurt in his eyes, she leant back in her chair.

"I was waiting for you but when you didn't show I figured you were busy working. Couldn't have you going without chocolate could I?"

Removing the lid Jess peered at the bars. There were four of them all different flavours and none of them orange.

"Thanks. I'm starving. Haven't eaten all day."

Becker stiffened, "Seriously? Jess how many times have I told you to get breakfast?"

"No no I did. But then I was in a rush and I…bumped into someone and dropped it. It was too late to go back and get something," she took his hand, "Becker I'll be fine."

He nodded, "Just…look after yourself. I don't want a call saying you've collapsed on us."

Although he was saying it lightly, Jess could see the fear in his eyes. Squeezing his hand she nodded.

"I'll get some more food in a bit."

Kissing her on the cheek again Becker eyed her up and down.

"Jess are you okay? You seem…nervous."

"No," Jess shook her head, "I'm fine. Everything's fine."

 _ **Yes I know Jess should have learnt by now not to hide things from Becker. But I can't blame her given we all know how Becker would react if he found out. Sorry for the late update. But with uni starting soon I can't promise I'll be updating as frequently as I did in my last fic. Let me know what you think xx**_


	3. Silence is Either Golden or Stupid

_**Big thanks to Cengiz and Primevalyank for following/favouriting.**_

 _ **Cengiz – Because those men are complete morons! I think it's a case of she knows she needs to tell someone, but she's too scared to and believes that by keeping quiet it'll go away. And thanks.**_

 _ **Primevalyank – I agree…but then given how Becker would react I can see Jess's logic in a way.**_

 _ **Green-Eyed-Girls – Glad you are enjoying it. And yay I finally updated!**_

Silence is Either Golden or Stupid

Standing in a corner of the training room, Becker watched his second in command putting the latest recruits through their morning drills. Usually he would insist on doing it himself. But he knew he was far too distracted to concentrate of his job. So instead of embarrassing himself, he'd let someone else take over. Something that hadn't gone without muttered comments and whispers. Folding his arms Becker tried to make it look like he was watching on with interest. When in fact his thoughts were miles away. Jess had been acting oddly. Well, oddly for her. Avoiding him. Tensing whenever he came near her. This morning he'd placed a hand on her shoulder; only for her to jump about three feet and scream at him. Becker had given up asking what was wrong. He'd tried and gotten nowhere with her.

At first he'd been tempted to assume she no longer loved him. But that thought had vanished straight away. It's been no secret Jess was crazy about him. Even with his inability to pick up of things like that, he'd sensed there was something. And their first date had gone well so there was no reason she would stop loving him. Plus it was Jess. If she didn't like him anymore then she'd have told him. Which left Becker completely puzzled by her behaviour. As he thought, the more things he was beginning to notice. Whenever her phone went off she looked terrified of answering it. Whenever any man came near her she would back away. Becker leant back, his head resting on the wall. Something was troubling Jess. Something that she clearly couldn't tell him. And he was determined to find out what it was.

* * *

When her phone beeped again Jess let out an undignified yelp. Glancing round to see if anyone had heard – which thankfully they hadn't – she glanced nervously at the device. Luke had only sent her two texts. Both of which were pleas to meet up with him. She'd ignored them both. However, when she saw Becker's name on her screen she didn't calm down. Pulling the phone towards her she unlocked it to stare at the message.

 _Meet me by the hub lift in ten._

 _Want to take you out for lunch xxx_

Jess sighed. Whilst it was awful of her she'd been doing whatever she could to avoid Becker. Luckily the entire team had been rushed off their feet with incursions and the mountains of paperwork that went with each one. Meaning it was a lot easier to avoid Becker by explaining she had too much work. But she knew it wouldn't take long before he'd twigged. And by choosing the hub lift it meant she wouldn't be able to hide. He'd be here in ten minutes and there was nothing she could do.

Pushing back her chair, Jess reached under the desk for her bag. She was being unfair to Becker. He'd done nothing to deserve this sort of treatment. But she knew if she told him then she would be risking Luke's life. Becker hadn't said anything, but Jess knew he would quiet happily track Luke down and do whatever it took to get him to back off. And as much as she hated the creep, she didn't want him in hospital because of the whole situation. Even if that would solve her problem. Biting her lip she slung her bag over her shoulder and headed towards the lift. Maybe if she told Becker she could convince him not to go after Luke? Jess shook her head. Becker once yelled at a soldier for bumping into her and making her spill her coffee. He'd go mad once he found out what Luke had done.

"Jess?"

"Hey," smiling Jess could tell by the way he was standing, that Becker had an ulterior motive for their lunch date. He stood with his arms folded and one leg behind the other as he leant against the wall. She had never told him this was a clear giveaway. He was so hard to read normally. She liked having this slight advantage.

"Are you okay? You seem a bit…off."

"Yeah I'm fine," as the lift doors opened Jess scurried in.

"So then. Where are you taking me?"

Becker smiled, "There's a nice café about fifteen minutes away. It's nothing special but I wanted to treat you. I haven't had a chance since the cinema. And even then you insisted on buying the food."

Jess grinned. Even when he didn't intend to he made her feel more at ease.

"If I'm going with you then it is special."

Becker ducked his head but it was too late. Jess had caught sight of him blushing.

* * *

Sipping her tea, Jess watched Becker ploughing through his sandwich.

"Hungry?"

"You wouldn't believe it. I never imagined chasing fish would be so exhausting,"

Jess laughed, "I was watching remember?"

"Yeah, me or the fish?"

She blushed, "Well…the wetsuit did suit you."

Becker winked at her before gulping down the rest of his meal. Jess meanwhile pushed her plate aside. She'd managed to eat half of her toastie before giving up. She just wasn't hungry. Becker eyed her unfinished meal before reaching across and taking her hand.

"Jess I…I need to be honest with you. I asked you here because I needed to talk to you and you've been avoiding me all week."

Jess didn't bother denying it. Instead she just shrugged. Becker tenderly stroked her hand with his thumb.

"What did I do wrong?"

Head lifting sharply, Jess shook her head.

"No Becker. No you haven't done anything wrong I swear. It's…it's not you I just…I don't know!"

She watched relief fill his face before the worry came back.

"Then what is it? Has someone upset you? Did that tech guy try and flirt with you again?"

Jess shook her head.

"Then what is it? What is it that you can't tell me?"

"I…" looking down at her food Jess shook her head again. Becker sighed.

"Jess. You mean more to me than any other girl I've known. I want this relationship to last. But that won't happen unless we are honest with each other. Are you sure it's not something I've done?"

"Becker it isn't you. You've been perfect since day one. It's…I want to tell you. I just…I don't know if that'll make things better or worse."

He nodded, "Well, in my experience keeping things to yourself never works. I'm not saying you have to tell _me._ But keeping quiet doesn't make things go away."

Jess forced a smile onto her face, "I should have known you'd have some good advice."

Becker gave an immodest shrug, "Jessica believe me, I have many hidden talents."

Blushing she took his other hand.

"I'm sorry I've been avoiding you. I didn't want to. I was just a bit confused and stressed out that's all."

Becker nodded, "It's okay sweetheart. If you ever feel ready to tell me then know that you can."

Jess beamed. She beamed even more as Becker leant forward and pressed his lips to hers.

* * *

As she reached her apartment block Jess paused before unlocking the main door. Becker was right. It didn't matter who she told, but she had to tell someone. Else the problem would just sit there, getting bigger and bigger. And yet she couldn't imagine telling anyone but Becker. Her phone beeped from inside her bag and when she saw Luke's name she almost dropped it. Was it worth texting him back? Telling him to leave her alone. She'd hoped that if she ignored him he'd get the message. But that thought was steadily seeming less and less likely. She could tell the police. But tell them what? She was getting texts from a guy. They weren't threatening her and she'd deleted the one's he'd sent before her and Becker got together. Slipping her phone back into her bag, Jess then pulled out her keys and unlocked the main door. This whole situation was getting too much for her to think about. What she needed was some peace and quiet before deciding what to do. And thankfully Abbey and Connor wouldn't be back until late. Apparently they were going to a fancy restaurant to celebrate their anniversary of coming back to the 21st Century. Giving her – hopefully – a whole evening alone.

As the door shut behind her Jess hurried through the lobby and towards the stairs. She couldn't help but feel as though she was being watched.

* * *

Sitting on the plush leather sofa in the lobby, Luke held the magazine up to keep his face hidden. As the door opened he risked a glanced to the side. Sure enough there was his Jess. She hurried through the lobby, not bothering to look in any direction but straight ahead. As she moved her skirt rode up ever so slightly. As she hopped into the elevator he chucked the paper to one side and hurried over to the desk. A young man sat there, his eyes fixed on his computer. As Luke glanced round he saw that instead of CCTV footage or something similar, the man was playing a game. Clearing his throat he gave his best smile.

"Excuse me. Which floor does Jess Parker live on? I work with her you see and she forgot some paper work. I offered to bring it round but I can't remember which floor she lives on."

Nodding the man glanced back at this screen, minimising the game.

"Um…she lives on the third floor. Number 6. It's the one at the end."

Luke turned to go when he realised a book was being pushed at him.

"I need you to sign it if you're a guest. Security reasons."

Nodding Luke bent down and scribbled his name. Smiling at the man behind the desk he then turned and headed for the lift. As the doors shut on him he smiled to himself.

He would make Jess listen to him. He would make her want to be with him.

 _ **Becker is just the perfect man isn't he? Seriously why can't guys be more like him? So for those who think Jess was being an idiot by not telling Becker I do agree with you. But I figured this was the more realistic thing for her to do. But now we have this little development! Let me know what you think xx**_


	4. A Forced Hand

_**Big thanks to Green-Eyed-Girls for following and favouriting.**_

 _ **Cengiz – I always do that. You guys keep me writing so it seems only fair to mention you. Yeah Becker may not be great at emotions but he tries bless him.**_

 _ **Green-Eyed-Girls – Interesting is certainly the right word for it!**_

 _ **Primevalyank – Indeed it is! Yeah I feel for them both. And I do feel for Jess having no real idea how to deal with this.**_

A Forced Hand

Despite her earlier plans, the second she'd entered her flat Jess had done nothing but pace. She needed to tell him. She was being an idiot keeping something like this quiet. Grabbing her phone she wasted no time in texting him, asking him over straight away. She knew Becker. She knew he'd come the second he got her message. Rubbing her hands together she sighed. If she had known one night would lead to all of this trouble then she'd never have done it. Well, there were plenty of other reason why she should never have done it. But this one was jumping right out at her. Kicking her heels off Jess tried to take deep breaths. She would be fine. Everything would be fine. She'd tell Becker and then things would get better.

Yet given she almost screamed when someone knocked on her door, that prediction might not have been an accurate one. Mentally chastising herself, Jess smoothed her skirt down and hurried towards the door. She hadn't expected Becker to be so quick. But then he'd no doubt panicked upon getting her text and had broken every traffic law in order to get to her on time. She smiled to herself. She'd never had anyone be so caring and protective over her as Becker. Good looks aside she had struck gold with him. Undoing the chain she pulled the door open.

And almost screamed.

Luke waved his hands manically, begging her to be quiet. With one hand still on the door, Jess eased it forward by the smallest of inches.

"Luke, go away."

He shook his head, "Please Jess. Let me in. I just want to talk."

"No. I said go away."

To prove her point she tried to shut the door. However Luke pushed it back open with such force that she jumped back.

"Please just…I just want to talk and then I'll go and you will never see me again."

Biting her lip Jess weighed up her options. Saying yes was no doubt the stupid option. But she knew if she said no he'd force his way in. So instead she stood back. Luke eased past her and Jess pushed the door closed, making sure it could easily be pulled open.

"Okay Luke. Talk."

He nodded, "Jess you know why I'm here. I want us to be together. I know you say you love this Becker guy, but we've shared something special. Something so meaningful."

Jess rubbed her forehead, "Look Luke. I'm oddly flattered by this. I probably shouldn't be but I am. But I don't feel for you the way I do for him. We could never work as a couple. Trust me."

Luke shook his head, "But I don't. I think you are trying to deny yourself happiness with me because you are scared."

He hurried forward and took her hands, "Jess it's okay. We can make things work between us. I know we can."

"No!" Pulling herself free Jess noticed the look of anger creeping into Luke's eyes.

"Can you please leave before I call security?"

"Jess," Luke's voice was different now. The gentle tone had gone.

"I wanted to be nice to you. I wanted to make you see we were perfect for each other. I want you Jess."

He took a step forward.

"And I will have you whether you want it or not."

Jess dove to the side as Luke lunged for her. Narrowingly missing his grip she was thankful she'd taken her shoes off. Running so the sofa was between them, she took a deep breath.

"I mean it. Leave now or I'll phone the police."

She decided not to mention Becker was no doubt on his way. In truth she was hoping she could stall Luke until he arrived.

 _If_ he arrived.

* * *

Walking into the lobby of Jess's building, Becker smiled at the man behind the desk.

"Hi. Here to see Jess."

"Sign the book please."

Doing so Becker noticed the name above his. He then shook his head. Luke was a common enough name after all. They had two soldiers and a scientist with that name.

"She's popular today."

"Hmm?"

The man nodded at the book, "The guy who signed before you. He came into see her as well."

Becker let the pen drop to the floor.

"When was this?"

"About," the man glanced at the clock, "ten minutes ago."

Nodding Becker sprinted for the stairs. He could be imagining it. But he highly doubted Jess knew two people called Luke. And if it was _the_ Luke, then Becker didn't want him anywhere near Jess.

* * *

Gripping the back of her sofa Jess stared Luke down. She could see the look in his eyes. He wanted her and he wasn't going to give up without a fight. He darted to the side and she took the chance to clamber over the sofa.

A mistake.

Jess screamed as Luke turned and threw himself on her. He grabbed her wrists to stop her from hitting out. As she fell from the sofa and onto the floor Jess cried out in pain. Luke used his knees to keep her body still.

"You aren't making things easy Jess."

Squirming and lashing out in his grip Jess glanced at the door. Becker had to arrive soon. If he didn't..? Luke grabbed her face and turned it to face him.

"We would be perfect for each other. Why can't you see that?"

"Get off me you bastard!"

The slap was so hard that her other cheek hit the floor with a bang. Kicking out at him Jess screamed as he began pressing kisses on her neck.

"JESS!"

Tears sprung to her eyes as she saw Becker racing towards them. Luke glanced up in time for Becker's fist to meet his face. As he was pulled away from her Jess scrambled into a ball and watched Becker throw Luke away from her.

"If you ever, _ever_ touch her, look at her or even think about her, then I swear I will kill you!"

Jess half expected Luke to fight back. But instead he nodded and ran from the flat. The door slammed shut with a bang, causing Jess to jump. Becker shook out his clenched fist before turning to face her.

"Jess? Oh God Jessica."

"No it's…I'm fine."

Becker knelt beside her, taking her face in his hands.

"No you aren't. Come here."

Nodding, Jess curled up against him as he hugged her close. Becker stroked her hair, softly whispering in her ear as she tried to calm her tears.

* * *

The next two hours passed by Jess in a blur. Becker had ignored her pleas and called the police round. After giving them her statement Jess sat on the sofa with her knees drawn to her chest. She'd heard Becker talking to the police and from what she had listened to, they seemed confident they'd be able to catch Luke. Jess wasn't even really aware of them leaving. It was only when the door slammed shut did everything rush back to her.

"Jess?"

She gave a small nod. The sofa dipped as Becker sat beside her.

"Would you like a drink?"

"Tea," she licked her lips, "tea please."

Nodding Becker got up and moved towards her kitchen. Usually having an open plan flat was a good thing. It meant she could see everything. But this time that was a problem. All Jess wanted to do was hide. Becker put two mugs down on the table before sitting beside her again. Jess waited for the questions to come. But instead, Becker pulled her over to him, hugging her tightly. Tears leaked from her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Becker," she gave a small hiccup, "so sorry."

"Hey!" He glanced down at her, wiping her tears away from under her eyes.

"This wasn't your fault."

"But…it was," Jess explained, "It's why I asked you over here. The thing is. Luke was following me."

 _ **Yeah I went for the extra drama because…well because who doesn't love protective Becker? But yeah now Jess is gonna have to come clean about everything to him. Let me know what you think xx**_


	5. The Truth Will Out

_**Green-Eyed-Girls – Protective Becker is easily the best!**_

 _ **Cengiz – It's Becker and he loves Jess so I imagine he'll be more understanding.**_

 _ **Primevalyank – You'll have to read on and see.**_

The Truth Will Out

Becker shook his head.

"Following you? Jess what do you mean?"

Wiping her eyes Jess took a deep breath.

"When we came out of the cinema I saw him. He was on the other side of the road and we passed when we crossed over."

"That's why you acted so weird," Becker said in realisation. Jess nodded.

"But then I told myself it hadn't been him. Or if it was then it was just a coincidence. So I didn't see the point in mentioning it."

Becker rubbed her back, his hand drawing small circles on her shoulder blades.

"When did you next see him?"

"Not long after. I was heading to work when he stopped me in the street," at the dark look on Beckers face she placed a hand on his arm.

"Nothing happened. I was fine. We talked and I told him to go away. He kept saying how we had something together. I asked him if he had been following me and he said he had."

Becker let slip a growl, tightening his arm around her. Jess glanced downwards.

"He said he'd seen us together after the cinema and…and he'd followed us back to mine."

She'd expected Becker to be angry at that. She hadn't expected him to punch the sofa with his free hand. Jumping Jess glanced over. He shook out his fist before turning round.

"I'm sorry sweetheart," he kissed her cheek, "I just…I'm a trained SAS soldier. How the hell did I not notice him?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does," Becker took her hands and kissed then, "I should have noticed him. If I had then none of this would have happened."

"No," Jess shook her head, "no you are _not_ to blame for this Becker. Are you listening to me? This was not your fault."

He nodded, "So was that what you said you couldn't tell me when we had lunch together?"

Jess sighed, "I thought that, if I told you then you'd get angry and try and hurt him. I didn't want that. I mean, I have no objections now of course. And…I mean…I thought that…I was worried you'd get the wrong idea."

Becker raised an eyebrow, "What on earth do you mean?"

"Well. I know you've said you are over me sleeping with Luke. But I know you aren't. Not really. And that's fine. I get it, really. I'm not angry at you Becker. But I thought that, if I told you, then you might misunderstand. You might think I still liked him and that I was stringing you along."

"Oh Jessica."

Jess gaped as Becker moved from his position next to her on the sofa, to kneeling on the floor in front of her. He took both of her hands and held them tightly in his.

"I would never _ever_ think that of you. I know the sort of person you are Jess and I know you would never do that!"

Nodding Jess pulled her hands free from Becker's.

"I'm so sorry I never said anything to you."

"It's okay," he leaned forward and pressed his forehead to hers.

"I got here in time. That's what counts."

Nodding Jess pressed a hand to her mouth. Since Becker had stopped Luke from doing anything more than kissing, she hadn't properly considered what he might have done. But now all sorts of images were filling her head. None of them nice ones.

"Becker….oh God if you hadn't…he'd have…"

Nodding Becker got to his feet and pulled her to hers. Hugging her close he pressed his lips to her hair.

"But he didn't Jess," he whispered, "and he never will. No man on this earth will ever harm you as long as I'm alive."

Nodding weakly Jess pressed her lips to his chest.

"How can you be so nice to me? If I had been honest with you then things wouldn't never have gone this far."

"Jess…"

"But don't you see Becker? It's my fault! I let him in here. Heck I _slept_ with him! No wonder he thought I wanted him. Maybe…maybe he should have done it."

She didn't notice Becker's face drain of colour.

"Maybe he should have done it. After all I deserved it."

"NO!"

As Becker shook her, Jess gave a small cry. Becker held her by her arms, tears in his eyes.

"Don't ever say that. Don't even _think_ it! My God Jess you…no one deserves to be attacked in that way. Least of all you. You did nothing wrong here. The only person who is to blame is Luke. Please Jess don't ever think you deserve to have something like that happen to you. If I had found him doing…that, to you I think I'd have killed him," Becker paused.

"No. No I would have killed him."

Processing Becker's speech, Jess reached for his hand.

"I…I don't know why I said that just then. I just… I just want to be able to forget about that night! Why am I not allowed to forget about it?"

"Shh, "Becker pulled her in for another hug, "You are allowed Jess. Certainly when you are with me. I meant what I said. I won't ever hold it against you or bring it up. As far as I am concerned it never happened."

"Good," Jess smiled, "Because…I'd prefer my first time to have been with you."

She expected Becker to blush. But instead he nodded.

"Well then Jess Parker. That sounds like a plan."

* * *

Ae he handed Jess her bowl of ice cream, Becker tries to focus on the film they were watching. But as good as it was – not that he would publicly admit _Pretty Woman_ was a good film – he just couldn't. He kept looking over at Jess. She was a lot quieter than normal, but that was to be expected. He hadn't touched her much either in case she thought he was Luke.

"You know if you don't want to watch this you can say."

"Hmm? Oh, sorry," Becker rubbed the back of his neck.

"I was just thinking about you. Are you sure you're alright?"

Jess nodded, "Shaken but I'm fine. It could have been worse."

Becker nodded, "I…will you be okay tonight?"

Jess shook her head, "Probably not. But I can always ask Abby to share my bed for one night. Why?"

"Oh…um," pushing his empty bowl away Becker sighed.

"I was just…I mean I was going to suggest that maybe I stay over? I don't mean that we have to, you know, do anything. I just thought I could keep you company."

Jess smiled, "I'd like that. I'd like it a lot."

Becker's smile grew as she snuggled up to him.

"Now can we finish watching this please?"

Nodding he reached the remote and pressed the play button.

* * *

As she snuggled up to Becker, Jess couldn't help but run her hands along his bare chest. Whereas she had changed into her pyjamas, Becker had the choice of clothes or boxers. Jess was glad he had gone for boxers. With his arms wrapped around her, pulling her against him, she knew she'd never feel safer than she did right now. Kissing him on the lips she lay her head back on the sofa.

"I love you…Hilary."

Shutting her eyes the last thing she heard was Becker's voice in her ear.

"I love you to Jess."

 _ **So yeah we had a nice moment between the two of them. And even though Becker's behaviour might seem a bit too soft, I wanted to try and show that he has another side to him. Also, as for Jess's comments about Luke, a friend had something similar happen and she told me that for a small time she did wonder if it should have happened because of how she dresses. I am in no way saying that is the right attitude to have. But sadly many girls do blame themselves and I wanted to show that. Let me know what you think xx**_


	6. Four Important Words

_**Green-Eyed-Girls – Of course she did! Yeah I wanted to portray that other side of things. Plus show Becker's softer side.**_

 _ **Cengiz – Yeah that's how I always saw him as well. The perfect man (aside from his inability to show emotions of course). And I hope it will change soon as well, it's kind of why I put it in stories. To show people that it does exist.**_

Four Important Words

 _One Year Later_

Toying with her dress under the table, Jess smiled at the figure of Becker sitting opposite her. For their anniversary they'd planned on going out to a fancy restaurant and celebrating. Unfortunately their plans had been delayed by a week thanks to a surge of anomalies. But Jess didn't care. She had an anniversary with Becker. She wasn't fussed when they celebrated it. She was just happy to do so. As the waiter poured their wine for them, Jess shot her boyfriend a sly smile. It had been six months since everything with Luke had finally calmed down. Jess could still remember having to go to court. How she had gripped Becker's hand throughout all of it. How she had forced herself not to cry. Even though neither of them had mentioned it, she still had nightmares about it. Only in her dreams, Becker wouldn't get to her in time.

"Jess?"

"Hmm?"

Glancing up she sighed, "Sorry. I was miles away."

Becker raised an eyebrow, "I sort of worked that out. Well? What do you think?"

Jess glanced around. She had certainly been surprised when Becker had revealed the location of their anniversary date. Not because she didn't think he could have afforded it – although privately she had a feeling Lester had chipped in. But because it was so not him. She hadn't even realised he'd owned a suit until a month ago. And she had to admit he looked very dashing in it. She nodded.

"I love it. But don't think you have to do all this to impress me Hil."

He smiled, "I know. But you are worth this and more Jessica. I want to treat you the way you deserve to be treated."

Blushing Jess took a sip of wine. She would never actually understand how she had managed to land someone like Becker. She was just thankful that she had.

"How have you been doing?" Becker asked, concern lacing his voice. Jess gave a small shrug.

"I'm doing okay. The nightmares stopped once you moved in. But yeah, I'm fine. I'm just glad it's over."

Becker nodded, "Jess I promise you. Luke won't ever go near you again."

Jess nodded. She knew Luke would be out in a few years. It was fair enough in a way. He'd hadn't done anything that would warrant life in prison. Plus she had a restraining order on him so he was out he wouldn't be allowed near her. There was also the small fact that Becker would rip him apart if he tried to even look at her. Jess grinned.

"I just wanted to say thank you. I mean after the stupid things I did. Sleeping with Luke, not telling you he was following me. Thank you for sticking with me."

"Jess," Becker reached across and took her hand, "I love you. There is nothing you can do that will change that."

"Even if I break one of your guns?"

Becker gave her a look of mock horror, "Well, an exception might be made then."

Giggling Jess drained the last of the wine in time for a plate to be put down in front of her. She didn't realise she was still holding Becker's hand until he gave a small tug.

"Um…Jess. I love you but I do require both hands to eat."

Blushing she let go, picking up her fork and tucking in.

* * *

By the time her dessert arrived Jess was full to burst. But as she caught a whiff of chocolate everything changed. Becker grinned as a bowl filled with warm chocolate brownies, chocolate ice-cream and a chocolate sauce was placed in front of her. Jess glanced at him.

"Aren't you having any?"

He shrugged, "I thought you would offer me some of yours. But after seeing it I can tell that won't be happening."

Jess shrugged, "I might. But it's mine so I get first taste."

Savouring the chocolate oozing in her mouth, she watched Becker out of the corner of her eye. As they had been waiting for dessert he had seemed nervous and wary. Now he seemed to be checking one of his pockets.

"You okay?"

He jumped. Jess raised an eyebrow. Nothing could make Becker jump. She'd tried and failed on many occasions. He gave a quick nod.

"Yeah. Fine. Well, how is it?"

In answer she held out to spoon. Becker grinned as he took a bite. He sat back in his chair.

"I can see why you didn't want to share it."

Jess giggled, "What can I say? Nothing comes between me and chocolate."

"Even me?"

Jess pretended to consider it before nodding, "well…I'm sure an exception can be made."

Becker smiled softly at her. Jess pushed her bowl away.

"That was…wonderful. Thank you for this Becker. I mean it."

He smiled, "Just don't think I'm going to let you pay for anything. It's my treat tonight."

Jess held her hands up, "Very well soldier boy."

Becker chuckled, "You know, coming from you it sounds sexy."

"I should hope so," Jess laughed, "since the man I am talking about is the definition of the word."

Becker blushed before getting to his feet and moving away to pay the bill. As she waited Jess smiled to herself. A few years ago she never would have dreamt that she'd be doing this. Her one year anniversary with Becker! She glanced at her hand. She hadn't mentioned it, neither of them had, but she couldn't help but imagine what it'd be like to be his wife. To have a family with him.

"Jess?"

Glancing up Jess realised Becker was back in his seat. She nodded.

"Shall we go then?"

"I…not yet?"

"Oh?"

Jess froze as the lights in the restaurant dimmed. She could sense the other diners around her had stopped to see what was going on. Becker took a deep breath.

"I…I have been in love with you…pretty much from when I met you. I was in the worst place possible and I was sure I'd never be able to free myself. And then you came along in your bright clothes and equally bright personality. And I was saved. You only had to walk up to me in those ridiculous shoes of yours and I'd find myself smiling. I always believed I could never be loved. I was a soldier. I killed people. But you…you looked past that and saw someone who could be loved. And I am so grateful for it."

"Becker I…oh my God!"

Jess clapped her hands to her mouth as Becker slid from his chair, onto one knee. He fished a small box from his pocket, opening it to reveal a thin silver ring with a single blue stone in the middle.

"Jessica Parker. Will you marry me?"

Nodding Jess fell to her knees and pulled him in for a hug. She could hear the claps and cheers of the other diners. But none of that mattered. Leaning away from Becker she watched him slide the ring onto her finger before kissing it.

"It's beautiful."

He smiled, "You said blue was your favourite colour. I never could understand how you had just one. But I saw this and I knew it was right."

Smiling Jess could feel tears making their way down her face. Becker brushed several away before leaning in and capturing her mouth with his. Kissing back just as fiercely, Jess hugged him close against her.

"I love you," Becker mumbled between kisses, "for all of time."

 _ **Had this planned right from the start! So yeah this is more of an epilogue than the final chapter I guess. But I really wanted to show how far they had both come. And what better way to do it than a proposal! Big thanks for everyone who read and followed and reviewed this. Means a lot. Have some more Primeval fics planned for the future including a sequel to 'Brave'. Let me know what you think xx**_


End file.
